


some things are bigger than love itself

by starrynightwrt



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: M/M, this was supposed to be a domestic fluff i swear
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightwrt/pseuds/starrynightwrt
Summary: "Sayangnya, ada yang lebih besar dari rasa cinta saya buat kamu."
Relationships: Ghani Zulham (Ghazul)/Ganda Hamdan, Ghazul/Ganda
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	some things are bigger than love itself

Malam beranjak pagi, kantuk mulai merasuk di penghujung dini hari. Namun, Ghazul masih terjaga, terduduk di beranda rumah sambil sesekali menghentak-hentakkan kakinya tanda tak sabar. Kopinya yang duduk di atas meja tak lagi hangat, sisa-sisa asap tertiup angin malam, hilang entah kemana. Sekali lagi, Ghazul menghela napas, mengingatkan paru-parunya untuk bekerja dan tidak terpaku akibat rasa khawatir yang semakin menjadi. 

_ Pukul dua pagi. _

Ghazul muntab, habis sudah sabarnya. Rasa khawatir dalam dirinya mendidih menjadi amarah dan kecewa. Ia bangkit dari duduk, meninggalkan sisa kopinya di atas meja. Ghazul masuk ke dalam rumah. Belum sempat ia menutup pintu di belakangnya, deru mesin sedan terdengar memecah hening,  _ familiar.  _

Ghazul tidak bisa membohongi dirinya, ia merasa lega. Rusuknya tak lagi berkontraksi mencekik paru-paru, ia bisa bernapas dengan leluasa. Tetapi amarah dibawah kulitnya tak kunjung reda, Ghazul kecewa luar biasa.

-

"Sesulit itukah untuk menghubungi saya? Bilang kalau kamu harus lembur di kantor?"

Suara bicara Ghazul pelan, namun terbalut sarkasme dan nada kecewa.

Ganda turun dari mobil dengan muka kusut, bak enggan untuk menghadapi Ghazul malam ini.

"Kamu itu memang pelupa, bebal, atau hobi bikin saya khawatir,  _ sih _ ?"

Ganda tak menggubris Ghazul. Setelah memarkir mobil dan memastikan gerbang depan telah terkunci, ia berjalan masuk, melewati Ghazul yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Ganda melemparkan tasnya begitu saja ke atas sofa, sebelum masuk lebih jauh dan mengecek meja makan, hanya ada satu piring kosong yang ditangkupkan di tengah. Ghazul hampir yakin kalau Ganda memang ingin membuatnya kesal dengan tingkahnya. Mata Ghazul mengikuti gerak-gerik Ganda di sana, melihatnya mengambil ketel dari rak dapur dan mengisinya dengan air sebelum menempatkannya di atas kompor. 

“Ganda,” panggil Ghazul. Lagi, Ganda tidak menggubrisnya. Tangan Ganda meraih sebuah gelas kaca, memasukkan sesendok gula dan teh celup sambil menunggu ketelnya bersiul.

“Ganda, jangan abaikan saya.”

Ganda berbalik badan, tubuh bersandar pada  _ counter _ dapur. Tatapan Ganda mendarat pada sosok Ghazul di seberang ruangan untuk sepersekian detik, sebelum akhirnya bersarang di ujung sepatunya di bawah sana.

“Maafkan saya, Ghani,” suaranya pelan, hampir tak terdengar.

Seketika, ada perubahan dinamika di antara keduanya dan Ghazul sadar akan hal ini. Ada yang hilang dari diri Ganda, dari raut mukanya semuanya tergambar. Ada jejak-jejak sendu di sana, rasa takut dan bingung yang bercampur menjadi satu. Ganda kalut dalam pikirnya, enggan menatap Ghazul yang masih menunggu penjelasan darinya. 

“Ganda, ada apa?”

Ganda masih tak sanggup menatap mata kekasihnya. Detak jantungnya mulai menderu, pikirannya semakin tak keruan.  _ Bodoh,  _ batin Ganda,  _ bagaimana bisa kau berakhir di sini? Lemah.  _

Sekali lagi, Ganda mencoba memungut nyalinya yang berserakan di lantai; mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menghadapi kenyataan, keberanian untuk merelakan waktu kembali berputar dan takdir mengambil alih, keberanian untuk menatap mata Ghazul.  _ Those unsespecting eyes.  _ Perlahan Ganda memberanikan diri untuk mengunci Ghazul dalam tatapnya, seketika ia bak tenggelam, terperangkap, tak bisa lagi berpikir lurus. Ganda mengutuk dirinya sendiri, bagaimana bisa ia berada di posisi ini?

_ Get yourself together, Ganda. _

Ghazul bukanlah ‘tugas’ pertama Ganda. Ganda telah melakukan ini bertahun-tahun lamanya, pion-pion permainan Pengkor sudah tumbang satu-persatu di tangan Ganda, sudah hilang dalam hitungan bahkan. Selama bertahun-tahun juga Ganda menganggap pion-pion yang hilang di tangannya bak medali kebanggaan dan jabatannya di samping Pengkor sebagai trofi pencapaian. 

Hingga tiba hari itu.

Hari dimana pesan Pengkor membangungkannya dari tidur dengan sebuah pesan singkat di ponselnya;

** _Ghani Zulham - CEO Ghapharms._ **

Tanpa ada instruksi atau perintah penjelas, Ganda sudah tau persis maksud pesan itu; ekstorsi informasi dan _ eksekusi _ . Pagi itu Ganda bangkit dari tidur berpikir ia akan menjalani tugas seperti biasanya, tidak ada yang berbeda. 

Semua ekspektasinya hancur ketika ia bertemu dengan sosok Ghani Zulham itu sendiri. _There's something about_ _ him,  _ sesuatu yang mengikat Ganda dalam sebuah pertanyaan besar hingga rasanya ia tak ingin beranjak sampai menemukan jawabannya. Ghani Zulham bukan orang baik, Ganda tahu itu. Tetapi Ghani Zulham mempunyai sejarah; kisah tentang dirinya yang memikat rasa penasaran Ganda begitu saja. Sering masa, rasa penasaran itu berubah, menjadi apapun itu yang kini Ganda tengah rasakan.

_ Cinta? Kasih sayang? _

Ganda tak tahu pasti. Berbulan-bulan lamanya Ganda mengulur tenggat akhir 'tugas' ini, ia ingin tinggal lebih lama di samping Ghani Zulham dan janji-janji besarnya. Kini, habis sudah alasan yang bisa ia lontarkan. Pengkor pun semakin mendesaknya untuk segera menuntaskan 'tugas' ini dan beranjak ke yang selanjutnya. Bahkan sampai mengancam untuk menggantikan Ganda apabila ia memang tak mampu untuk menarik pelatuk untuk menyelesaikan apa yang dimulainya. Ganda tentunya tau mau itu sampai terjadi.

Dalam satu gerakan cepat Ganda mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari balik jas yang ia kenakan, mata Ganda dengan sigap menangkap Ghazul dalam bidikannya. 

"Maafkan saya," rintih Ganda sekali lagi.

Ghazul perlahan mengangkat kedua tangannya, tidak ada gerakan mendadak sama sekali, tenang menghadapi eksekutornya;  _ "I was wondering when will you finally got the guts to finish this." _

Ghazul tahu. Tentang semuanya. Jaringan yang ia miliki memang tidak seluas dan sedalam milik Pengkor. Namun, ia tidak bodoh, ia tahu siapa Ganda Hamdan dan semua reputasinya sebagai pembunuh bayaran. Ia pun telah menunggu hari ini tiba, walaupun sebagian dari dirinya berharap kalau mungkin semua yang ia tahu tentang Ganda adalah kebohongan belaka. 

_ Because the truth was _ ,  _ despite all the things that he knew about who Ganda actually was, he still couldn't help but fall for the man. _

"Sebagian dari diri saya berharap kalau mungkin kamu sudah berubah, kalau mungkin kamu benar-benar mencintai saya," ujar Ghazul dalam pengakuannya, "tapi saya tahu, hal itu cukup mustahil, bahkan dalam tata pikir saya yang paling optimis."

Ganda terperanjat, tentu saja. Remuk sudah dirinya; ucapan Ghazul bak mata belati yang dipaksa masuk ke dalam dada Ganda. "Saya  _ benar  _ mencintaimu, Ghani. Apa yang saya rasakan, apa yang kamu lihat, semuanya nyata, saya harap kamu tahu itu."

Ghazul terdiam. Ia tahu, ada yang belum tuntas dari pernyataan Ganda itu.

"Sayangnya, ada yang lebih besar dari rasa cinta saya buat kamu."

Ghazul selalu bertanya-tanya bagaimana kisahnya akan berakhir, di tangan siapa nantinya ia akan meregang nyawa? Disini, detik ini, pertanyaan Ghazul pun terjawab. Ghazul bukan menyerah pada kematian atau apalah. Hanya saja, Ghazul sudah lelah mencurangi takdir dan lari dari kenyataan. Kalau memang ini akhirnya, setidaknya kematian datang dengan wajah yang familiar bagi Ghazul. 

"Kesetiaan dan dedikasi," Ghazul melengkapi ucapan Ganda, "kesetiaan dan dedikasimu, untuk _ dia." _

_ - _

Ganda menghembuskan napasnya, jarinya melepaskan tekanan pada pelatuk yang baru saja ditariknya. Sebuah peluru meluncur menyeberangi ruangan, menghujam kepala Ghazul, tepat diantara kedua matanya. Dentumnya memecah hening, beradu dengan siulan ketel yang telah mendidih di atas kompor. 

  
  
  



End file.
